


Historical Romp

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven and Ace blag their way into an 18th C ballroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historical Romp

**Author's Note:**

> Another from the Story I Would Never Write meme on LJ. For ravenskyewalker, who said I would never write Seven/Ace. This is true, but if the reader wants to imagine more going on here, they can, of course.

The footman turned from the pair making the entrance into the chandeliered ballroom. “Lord and Lady Munchausen!”

“I say, terribly grand in here, isn’t it, what?” said Ace, hanging on to the Doctor's arm with one hand and using the other to hold up the skirts of her eighteenth century ballgown before she fell flat on her face in an undignified heap.

“Don’t do that,” he whispered in her ear. “Your usual accent will be fine, I assure you.”

“I thought I was doing good with the posh stuff. Won’t they turn their noses up at me if I’m not a proper lady?”

He said, “Possibly. Does that bother you?”

“Nah. ‘Course not. Nothing bothers me, Professor. I mean, John.”

“And it’s nothing to what they’ll be thinking of _me_ ,” he murmured. “Ah, Sir Henry. May I introduce you to my wife?”

The powdered and bewigged aristocrat raised his eyebrows. “Charmed, I’m sure.”

“Oy, what you looking at, toe-rag?” added Ace, spying where his gaze fell.

The Doctor gave her a reproachful look.

“You said you didn’t want me being posh,” she whispered back.

He smiled. “No. However, _some_ manners wouldn’t go amiss.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Historical Wrack (The Help and Comfort Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090705) by [JohnAmendAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll)




End file.
